Death Of A Friend, Birth Of A Monster Alterative ending
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: Turned into a Symbiote by her most hated enemy, bonded to an ex-thief, on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D., taking in a runaway traumatized girl, how long before fate takes her back to Magix and how will her friends change when believing her dead and how will they react to her new form and the return of the worst of foes. (This is my own ending to the story of Kellym01.2). Enjoy.
1. 17 The Arachnoid

17\. The Arachnoid

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this story. Nether do I own Marvel or Winx Club. The story is property of **kellym01.2** , Marvel Universe is Marvel, and Winx is Rainbow. I have permission from the original author to write this but I will make this Alternate Universe since I am not the original author and don't know the end of this story. But I will try make my best attempts to write the existing characters as good as I can. I will also make slight crossovers to my other stories. Takes place after chapter 16 First night. Enjoy.

...

Roxy sat quietly on the coach waiting for her host to turn to her. Roxy saw her still cooking in the kitchen. If she would turn to her Roxy half awaited her saying she would cast her out like the nothing she really was. Instead she saw her host returning with slices of bread, two plates with bacon, sausages and eggs. Instead of a condescending grimace her host wore a small smile. She placed both on the small table near the coach before sitting on it. Roxy position herself at the very edge of the sofa to avoid the better than her. Felicia frowned inwardly at seeing the girl back away from her. She motioned Roxy to start eating. While shy at first her hunger soon overhelmed her. Felicia dug into her own meal then. Both ate mostly in silence. As they finished Felicia brought the dishes into the kitchen deciding to clean them later.

' **You know when you don't do it today…'** Bloom mused in her mind.

' _Yeah, yeah I won't do it tomorrow. But you have to agree it is more important for Roxy to get clothes on than washing dishes.'_ Felicia countered.

' **Just saying, I have a feeling we can't do it later'** Bloom replied.

…

 _Later, on the way back to Felicia's apartment_

Felicia nearly groaned in frustration. She believed the restaurant yesterday was bad. Shopping with a broken girl was at least as bad if not worse in comparison to that. Roxy was quiet the entire trip. She spoke only when asked to and that didn't happen often. Although Felicia had to admit Roxy's clothes looked really good on her. A pink shirt with a blue paw and green shoulder and blue jeans. Anyways they were now heading back to her apartment. As they entered her apartment Felicia could hear through her higher senses Roxy's stomach growling. Since she knew she hadn't the supplies to cook something to satisfy her guest hunger they had to get something from outside.

"Hey Roxy." Her heart sank as she saw the younger girl wince at the mention of her name. "Do you want Pizza? The same as yesterday?" Felicia asked with a concern of a mother asking her child if it was okay. Roxy just nodded slightly surprised by the concern. Why would anybody truly care for her? Felicia then dialled the number on her leaflet. A familiar voice answered the call:

"Uncle Pepe's Pizza Parlour."

"I'd like to place an order of one large ham pizza, a large meat feast and one single portion of fries to go, please."

"Yes, Ma'am. Your order will be ready in 30 minutes." He said as the conversation ended.

"Okay Roxy I will pick up our lunch and will be back in probably an hour." Felicia announced and left the room. Roxy just nodded. Felicia locked the door again.

…

Roxy was even more confused. This stranger at least pretended to care for her. She didn't know why anybody would care for her since she was nothing but it still felt nice. She couldn't remember that anybody would really care for her. She wanted to truly believe in her saviour but she couldn't. She truly wanted but her past told her otherwise. But since no one was around she could sleep.

' _You don't deserve to sleep. You are nothing.'_ Sounded a voice in her head.

' _I don't deserve to sleep. I am nothing.'_

So, she stayed up unsure what to do. Until she couldn't fight the sleep anymore and fell asleep on the coach.

…

Dragonsbane flew on her way to the pizzeria. It was on a different route than yesterday since she didn't want to get into another hero or villain. It was quiet until she heard the trademark sound of Webslingers.

' _Great. The Spider, after yesterday I couldn't get a day off of course!'_ Felicia shouted inwardly.

' **Hey maybe we can get him to left us alone.'** Bloom replied.

' _Yeah as if.'_ Felicia thought back.

Dragonsbane landed on a nearby building. "What is it Spider? I have something more important to do than small talking with you." She snarled annoyed.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. I just wanted to talk." Spiderman replied trying to calm the Symbiote down before anything could happen.

"Yeah. Whatever. Make it short we have a delivery to do." Dragonsbane snarled even more annoyed.

"I want you to take it off." Instead of an answer he got a groan.

"Trust me. I have enough experience with them. They promise you power but then they try to take over." He explained.

"Is it just me or getting a Deja-Vu?" Dragonsbane replied. Felicia rolled her eyes behind her mask.

' **Me.'** Bloom answered in a sing-song manner.

"And doesn't it change anything?" The Spider asked.

"Look boy. Try to find someone who is interested in your complains." Dragonsbane snarled. Just as she grew her wings she was stopped by a web.

"No way I letting you out so easily." The web was cut by tentacles.

"Great. If our food gets cold I will blame you." Dragonsbane replied.

Her arms formed into weapons and she charged at him. He jumped over her and used his slingers to shoot at her back. Then he pulled. Instead of falling on her back she landed on her feet.

' _Great this fire immune Symbiote found a host with great agility. Or enhanced already existing. Either way I need a way to get the symbiote of its' host.'_ Spiderman thought.

He used his webslingers to band her to a nearby wall. Dragonsbane sunk into herself for a moment.

' _Bloom now would be a great time for the maw.'_ Felicia spoke in her mind.

' **Working on it Felicia.'** Bloom replied as the maw appeared and Dragonsbane let loose a stream of fire. It melted the web bounding her to the wall.

"Yeah. Right you can breathe fire. How could I forget?" Spiderman commented more to himself than anyone there.

"Listen Spider. I have no problem with you right now. I can assure you there won't be any major crimes from my side. So, do I have to repeat myself? Let. Me. Fucking. Alone." Dragonsbane shouted at the Spider after grabbing him with her own web. Then she put him into a cocoon like when he put a criminal away.

"Who is this?" Spiderman asked himself after seeing Dragonsbane growing wings and flying away.

…

After having lunch with Roxy Felicia flew to where she let Spiderman off. Roxy seem to be less frighten than this morning. They ate in silent and excused herself afterwards to go out.

' **Remind me again why we go back again?'** Bloom asked.

' _Aw, come on. Just a little teasing. And maybe getting him to leave us alone.'_ Felicia answered gliding through the air.

' **Didn't you say to him to just fuck off?'** Bloom asked confused this time. _ **'What is she planning to do?'**_

' _Dragonsbane did but maybe Black Cat can talk some sense into him.'_ Felicia answered smirking behind her mask.

' **Ow you're devious. Two secret identities? That is clever.'** Bloom chuckled at the evil plan of her host. For a while they both fell silent.

' **Hey Felicia would you mind if my former friends would visit us?'** Bloom asked shyly.

' _If they would come here to earth and be in New York? Sure, I mean I would like to know them personally not just from our memories.'_ Felicia chuckled at hearing Bloom joyful shriek. Until Bloom noticed what her host had said.

' **You say I should keep to myself but you can of course watch my memories. Ow you will so pay for this once we're home. If I am merciful. Otherwise I will bring you and Spidey together.'** Bloom growled. Felicia winked at this.

They arrived at their destination. Felicia was glad Bloom seemed to have at least cooled enough down to talk to the Spider. She felt Blooms' body retreating to form her old costume. Then she saw Spiderman was still there were she trapped him.

"Hey Cat. Would you help me down?" He asked her.

"Sure." She used her 'old' claws to get him down.

"Thanks. I owe you one." He said after getting up.

"So, who was the lucky guy to get Spiderman. None the less with his own trick? And maybe more important why didn't the lucky one see who is behind this mask?" Felicia asked innocently. She knew of course who beat his ass and didn't unmasked him but Black Cat didn't.

"Some Symbiote host. She calls herself Dragonsbane. At least she didn't go on any rampage yet. As for your other question no idea." He growled.

"Ow poor Spider. Maybe you should meet with the Fantastic Four. I heard she broke into the Baxter Building to talk to them." Cat said still facing innocent.

"Thanks again. And be cautious I didn't would want you to get in her path." Spider said as he began to swing into the evening. She smirked inwardly.

In the distance a man stood on a rooftop with binoculars and watched Black Cat transform into Dragonsbane. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to leave.

* * *

A.N.

Hope you like this story. Or rather chapter. Anyway, maybe there will be an off spring of Bloom but that will be decided by you. So, write any suggestions and shall there be another Symbiote? And if who should be its host?


	2. 18 Dream planning

18\. Dream planning

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Symbiote'**

' _ **Symbiote Thoughts'**_

" _News"_

 _..._

Felicia was back home from her little flight. There she found Roxy asleep. Thankfully this time she used the pillow and blanket Felicia gave her. Then she felt a burning in her crotch. She managed to get in her bedroom before she felt Bloom taking control over their body. She felt being on the edge before orgasm for several minutes. Until she felt sweet release.

' _Okay I will ask you before visiting your memories. What about this. We let each other more roam in our memories.'_ Felicia proposed still shaken from the orgasm.

' **Okay and maybe I over did it. What about I allow you to visit my dream tonight time?'** Bloom replied.

'Yes.' Felicia replied and sitting on her bed for a short time. Later Felicia got up and made a salad for dinner. She decided against a night flight to visit Bloom's dream.

...

Meanwhile on the Tricarrier Agent Venom was in his quarters. He was unsure about his Symbiote. Dragonsbane was right about it. She was calling for him to treat her better than her former hosts.

' **Flash I am sorry for what I did when I first bonded but I don't know about human society back then. If you allow me to try to redeem myself we could do great things together.'** She told him with a passion in her voice. He couldn't imagine this passion emerging from anything other than humans.

' _Well what is the catch? You tried to overtake your former hosts and if you try this again you will be destroyed.'_ Flash argued. He could practically hear her wince.

' **Yeah I know. And you know the catch: Risen emotions levels, craving for chocolate or brains. And as I said before I didn't know enough about humans to understand what I was doing. You don't have the full power I can give. My only condition is that these Dragonsbane can remain the way they are.'** The Symbiote explained.

Flash was bluffed by the statement of his Symbiote. He knew Symbiotes would increase aggression levels but emotions in general? _'Why do you want to let Dragonsbane be? And you do know it is our mission to eliminate her.'_

' **As we fight her I noticed she was different than any other Symbiote I have ever seen. She has a different source to her DNA as far as I saw it.'** She stated hopping she had convinced her host to get even with the other Symbiote and for hopefully getting a partner.

' _I will think about it.'_ Flash responded. He believed her but he needed to convinced Nick Fury of it.

…

After Black Cat had cut him loose Spiderman swung through the city aimlessly. While he was grateful for the help of the cat burglar it wasn't her usual hunting grounds where she found him. In fact, it was on a rather avoided area where she found him. He wondered also how she knew about the break-in when he didn't hear of it. Something didn't add up here. But he couldn't place his fingers on it. He decided he would go to the Baxter Building to ask Richards about the break-in tomorrow. Maybe he could get some quality time with his wife. Then a police siren blared.

' _Or not.'_ He sighed and began to sling into the evening.

…

Felicia went to bed after making sure Roxy was asleep and comfortable.

' _Bloom I fear we may have to find her a psychologist to get over her trauma.'_ She said worried that Roxy still didn't use a blanket or pillow.

' **Yeah but not tonight.'** Bloom ordered.

Felicia felt Bloom's body retreating. Then she slipped out her bra and panties and lied on her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes she 'awakened' in the dream land clearing. There she found the red-haired cat girl sitting in the grass. Felicia had to smile. Her Symbiote seemed to chase her own tail. Then a new person emerged from the tropical treeline. She recognized her as Bloom's friend Flora.

"Kitten how are you doing." Flora asked with joy to see her friend again. Bloom jumped her and said: "Fine!" Flora scratched her friend behind her ears making Bloom purr. "I wish you were still here Bloom." Flora sighed. "Anyways we will go to earth in a couple of days. Miss Faragonda said she got strange magical readings from there. I think from New York." Flora explained to Bloom. The redheads hair lw in a slight She seemed to have forgotten about Felicia. Meanwhile a certain tail had found it's destination. Felicia heard a moan form Flora and decided to give them some privacy.

' _So, Bloom's friends come to visit New York. This is just fucking great! I hope they can take care of themselves as well as Bloom's memories show. Or they don't cross the path of a supervillains. Who am I kidding? I probably have to safe them anyways.'_ Felicia groaned. She wandered through the jungle until a ringing sounded. Felicia wondered where this come from in a tropical forrest far awy from any civilasation. Especially sice this sounded like her doorbell.

…

Felicia woke up from the ringing of the door. She stood up and felt Bloom also awakening.

' **Oh, what is it?'** Bloom asked still half asleep.

' _Someone is at the door. I hope Roxy is asleep. Would you mind?'_ Felicia answered not more awakened. Bloom groaned at hearing her.

' _ **Maybe I should do the same prank as yesterday? While it would be fun this time she has nothing to do with it.'**_ Bloom thought to herself.

Felicia felt the clothes emerging from her body. She went to the door after checking if Roxy was still sleeping. Luckily, she was. As she answered the door she was greeted by a man in his late twenties. His blond hair was gelled to his right side. He wore a black suit under a black coat. He wore black combat boots. His clean-shaven face adored a friendly smile, his steel-blue eyes seemed friendly as well.

"Iz zhiz zhe apartment of Felicia Hardy?" He politely asked in a heavy German accent.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" She answered clearly annoyed she had to put up with this.

"Sorry, vhere vere my mannerz? My name is Berengar Hahn CEO of Lehr Securitiez. And I vould like to offer you a deal you can't decline, Ms. Hardy. Or vould you prefer Dragonsbane?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Felicia felt her tired smile drop and rage replacing tiredness. She felt Bloom's body begin covering her body. He held his left hand out as a sigh of peace.

"I don't vant to hurt you or your Symbiote. Az, I said before I have an offer." He said in an apologizing tone. He pulled with his right out a pistol unknow to Felicia and lay it to the ground. This calmed Felicia down enough for her clothes returning to normal.

' _Do you believe him?'_ Felicia asked in her mind.

' **I don't know. He does seem genuine. Besides if he would know and he had told S.H.I.E.L.D. we would have noticed this.'** Bloom replied.

' _True.'_ Felicia turned to her guest.

"Alright. Please come in and be quite I have a guest here." Felicia said coldly.

"Ah Mz. Roxy Smizh, ran avay zhree yearz ago. Zhen disappeared and based on the way you brought her here she haz a trauma." He stated. Felicia just led him to her bedroom ignoring the desires to scratch his eyes out from the way he stated the facts. This reminded Felicia of a soldier speaking rather than a CEO from a big corporation.

"So, what is this deal?" Felicia asked. He smirked.

"You begin to vork for me." He began but was interrupted by her laughter.

"Seriously? A white collar job? That is not the kind of work I am experienced in."

"Oh no, not at all. You see az soon az heroez emerged from seemingly novhere supervillainz emerged too. Vhile some like zhe original Venom only seek to destroy certain heroez, ozherz like Sandman are still robbing shopz. And some have desirez to rule zhe vorld. Vhile S.H.I.E.L.D and other superheroez deal vizh zhe first kind of zhem ve at Lehr Securitiez have set our goalz to handle zhe ozher tvo. And since ve are a privet corporation ve are immune to most of the lawvz of zhe different countriez. You vant to invade Lavaria? You vant to make sure your jewellery shop is safe from a super robber? You want to make sure a prison iz secured? Call uz." He stated.

"And what to do you want me to do?" Felicia asked slightly surprised. She didn't assume he would give her an advertisement. Especially since it seemed to be a partner organization to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You see some of our customerz are not convinced by our security measurez and our rankz lack people vizh superhuman abilitiez like yourself. Vizh your abilitiez even before you became Dragonsbane you vould be a great addition." He explained.

"And what would you have me do?" She asked still not sure what this Lehr Securities really wanted.

"You vould try to steal some valuablez, lead some squadz of special forcez against Carnage and the like, and test maybe some high security prisonz. Nozhing special." He explained with a smirk adoring his face. "But let'z come to zhe more enjoyable part of zhe deal. Ve vould pay you handsomely. Ve vould also give you any equipment you vould need. Ve vould also provide you vizh a small smoozhie bar near here to provide a cover story and vizh a partner to vatch over Roxy vhile you can't. Speaking of her ve vould also provide you vizh a good psychologist to took care of her."

"I need time to think about it and converse it with my partner." She replied although it did seem promising.

"One zhing I forgot to mention. Since we have good connectionz to S.H.I.E.L.D. ve vould be able to get zhem of your tail." He explained. She tried to hid her joyful expression to no avail it seemed.

' _Do you thing we can trust him?'_ Felicia asked her Symbiot… Friend.

' **Well, he does seem genuine and based on your memories you would be perfect for this job. And even if you wouldn't be that good his offer would make it worth.'** Bloom replied feeling touched by her friends thought of her.

' _While I have experience in burglaries and prison outbreaks I have no experience in leading. But this can be ignored for now.'_ Felicia replied.

"Alright when do I start?" Felicia asked. She saw him pulling out a contract. As she carefully read through it she found nothing suspicious and she signed it.

"If you vould give me your email-addresz I vill send you all you need to know later zhiz day. For nov, take zhiz chocolate az a small velcome gift." He said giving her a small box full of her favourite chocolate and went to leave after receiving her email address.

' _You know Bloom?'_ Felicia asked with the first part of chocolate in her mouth.

' **Yeah?'** Bloom replied.

' _This day start pretty good.'_ Felicia said.

* * *

A.N.

So, two chapters at one day. Check my other stories as well. And if you find any mistakes P.M. me.


	3. 19 First day at work

19\. First day at work

Felicia decided to go to bed after looking at her clock reading 4 am. As she woke up later. She decided to check on her guest. Roxy was still asleep and she seemed to dream of something pleasant. She decided she would prepare breakfast and then check her emails. She prepared two bowls of cereals.

As she looked into her mailbox she saw an email with an unknown address. This was tilted with "Help to get started". It was from her new employer.

 _Dear Miss Hardy_

 _This is the formal welcoming into Lehr Securities. In the attached document "Cover Job" is the address for your new bar and a profile of the agent who will support you there. In the other file you find the address of a jewellery store who is a partner of ours and requested a security check. Also, in this file is the blueprint of this store as well as their security measures. Later this day will arrive the second half of your welcome gift: A dog tag and a little something to help you against sonic attack. If you are in need of additional equipment just write to me. A list of items of interest is attached to this as well. Lastly about your payment: We will pay you 10.000$ a month. For all jobs you get a bonus base on the following chart: 1.000§ for small security checks, 2.000$ for medium ones and 5.000$ for big ones. 8.000$ for asked supervillain hunting and lastly 15.000$ for participating in cooperation operations. If you have any questions regarding the categories write me as well. Have a wonderful day at work._

 _Berengar Hahn CEO of Lehr Securities._

Felicia wondered if this was her lucky day. This was a dream job for every burglar. Getting paid to rob and on a month basis. As she looked into the attached folder she was even more pleased. The jewellery store was an easy target. An entry point on the top, just a few lasers and security cameras this would be easy. She found it intriguing to find a sonic defence system at the vault. But all in all, nothing too special. As she searched through the other folder she was surprised to see her bar was just a few streets away. Her "employer" was by her record a kind woman in her late twenties. Apparently, she was German too. All that was left to do was waiting for the night to come.

' **Maybe you were right this day is pretty amazing.'** Bloom said.

' _Yeah but let's not get over excited the day isn't over yet.'_ Felicia replied.

…

Later that day her package arrived containing a dog tag in form of a white shield with a stylised L and a set of two small devices having roughly the design of her auricle. Also, in the package was a card of psychologist. She called the office nearly before the evening set in.

"Hello here Rogers psychology office where do you have problems?" A male voice politely asked.

"Hello here is Felicia Hardy and a guest of mine has a mentally trauma." Felicia replied.

"Ah, yes Miss Hardy! One of my biggest supporters called me earlier that you might call me. He told me his cooperation would pay for the treatment of Miss Smith. So, what is my patient trauma if you would mind tell me." He asked.

' _Well it seemed the right choice this morning to sigh that contract.'_ Felicia mused.

' **Tell me about it with this contract everything seems to go right.'** Bloom replied.

"She was abused at home, ran away then got sexually abused for 3 years but I don't know every detail." She stated tears in her eyes.

"I see, let's begin tomorrow afternoon." He replied.

"Yeah this sounds fine. See you tomorrow." She replied and cut the line.

' _Another problem solved.'_ Felicia thought and clapped her hands in satisfaction.

…

Felicia stood on her balcony in the evening. She had already eaten with Roxy a nice homemade salad with carrots and tomatoes. She had now time to work.

' _Okay Bloom I think now is the time to officially start a successful carrier as a employee of Lehr Securities.'_ Felicia announced a smirk adoring her face.

' **Sure but remember my friends want to visit us.'** Bloom reminded her as her body began to cover their body. Soon the suit nearly covered everything except Felicia's face.

' _Of course, Bloom.'_ Dragonsbane replied as the mask sealed her face and wings grew from her back. She then jumped from her balcony to glide to a small jewellery store.

…

Dragonsbane smirked as the last customer exited from the store a small smile hidden behind her mask. She jumped to the roof above the small window which was easily opened. As she threw a smoke grenade down. As it exploded it revealed a wide girth of lasers. As a part of the grenade flew against one it disintegrated into a small pile of ash.

' _Yikes it seems we have to be careful.'_ Felicia mentioned.

' **True but it seems as if the lasers aren't only used to disintegrate, look.'** Bloom replied focusing of a small pile of sand which hit the lasers and seemed to turn into glass.

' _Well this is bad news for Sandman if he would get here.'_ Felicia joked at with both have to chuckle. They then began to go down very carefully. As they reached the blue carpeted bottom they noticed that all the display cases were infarcted with lasers too.

' _Well, fuck. This will be a long night.'_ Felicia signed and began to go to a displace case to try to get to watch it displaced.

' **No kidding.'** Said Bloom as she lowly chuckled.

…

Meanwhile a certain Spider picked up a call of the police.

"We have a burglary in the Golden Tooth jewellery store. The burglar seems to be of supervillain calibre. All available units engage immediately." Ordered a female voice.

"Negative we have it under control." Sounded a new male voice over the radio.

"State your rang and unit." The female asked.

"I am from Lehr Security and the Golden Tooth is one of our customers. We will deal with it." Answered the male confidently. "Other ways I might have to speak to your superiors."

"Fine. You heard him. Go somewhere else." Said the female defeated.

' _I bet I can be there faster.'_ He thought to himself and wrote a note to his wife.

…

As Spiderman went to the store he noticed he was indeed faster than this so called 'Lehr Security'. As he got into the store he noticed a black figure standing before a displace case.

"You know I thought this job was already closed. But I am sure if you pay the price you will get away." He commented.

The figure groaned. "I thought I told you to fuck off." The figure shouted in annoyance.

"Strange I recall you said you wouldn't do something major, Dragonsbane." He replied.

"Look Spider I don't I simply begin my carrier today. So, if you would please fuck off." She replied.

"I would love to but while I am here? No." He stated.

"You already forget yesterday. 'sides here it isn't a good place to fight." She stated as she turned to him. Her maw already formed and to double-bladed axes. With her hands she motioned to the countless lasers.

"What? Is the little dragon afraid do getting identified?" He mocked at he shot a web. Accidently his web hit a laser. He got a stark electronical shock from it. He stumbled. "Okay got your point."

Both of them got to the roof. "What are you dumb?" She snarled at seeing him and attacked him. He easily dodged the attack. He countered with a right hock. Now that he had some experience with fighting her the fight was more even. So, the fight went on and on. Until Dragonsbane got a good hit on him and sent him flying over the edge. He landed head first. As he turned around he saw her jumping too. She landed near him and raising her right hand. Both of them heard guns being raised. As they looked at the street they saw maybe hundred men and women in strange looking black armour with a helmet and a mask holding at them strange bulky looking weapons. All of them had a small white shield with a stylised L on their black armour. Both the Cat and the Spider heard clapping from behind the small troop. The troops turned sideways saluted and stood strangely at attention. Between them came the source of the clapping. He was white with blond hair hidden behind a WW2 styled officer's cap. He wore black in general. In his steel blue eyes were a smug look.

…

Dragonsbane stood at attention as she saw her employer. He grinned at seeing it.

"At ease, Dragonsbane." He half mocked.

"Well I have to report Sir, this is a fine security without any major lacks." She stated as she got in a more comfortable position.

"I vas sure it vas. Although I must say I am impressed you did manage to take zhat vatch. Vell for vhat are security checkz are zherefor if not to eliminate weakness?" He joked getting Dragonsbane to chuckle.

"Wait. Wait. Wait! You know each other? And why do you" He mentioned to Dragonsbane. "Talk to him like he is your boss. Who you are by the way?" Spiderman asked after getting back to his feet.

"I told you I didn't do anything against the law. 'sides it is none of your business." She replied with a smug grin.

"Let zhe adults talk Spider. Or would you razher see an article describing your real name? No? Zhought so." He said. Spiderman soon left.

"So, when I am already talking to you. Which kind of security check is this?" Felicia asked.

"A small one. Bigger bankz and shopz are medium and prison are high." He explained.

' **What?'** Screamed Bloom.

"Vell as I have told you I vill vright you vhen needed." He said and went away with him left the assembled force.

' **Well. It could have been worse.'** Bloom tried to cheer her friend up.

' _Yeah and we haven't been beaten up too much.'_ Felicia replied with a small smile. _'Let's get home.'_

' **Yeah. Let's.'** Bloom replied.

* * *

A.N. Here we are again. Hope you like this and my other stories. If you have any questions ask them right away.


	4. 20 The next day

The next day

Felicia awoke feeling like shit. All of her muscles arched and her head throbbed like someone had hit her with a truck.

"I am so glad that we have nothing to do." Felicia sighed.

 _' **Well this is what we have signed up for.'**_ Bloom chuckled.

"We have signed up for security checks and if asked hunting criminals not for fighting Spiderman while breaking into a high security jewellery store classified as low security." Felicia shouted.

' **I suppose that is the risk of the job?'** Bloom asked mockingly. Felicia snorted. She supposed her friend was right. Suddenly her phone beeped as a mail from her boss appeared in her mailbox.

Dear Miss Hardy

I would like to thank you for your services last night. I am aware that with Spiderman (a.k.a. Peter Parker) an unknown variable entered. I can assure you that this wasn't planned but given your history with him the encounter shouldn't have been a problem. The reason I write you now is because your bar will be ready to visit and will open tomorrow. Your 'employee' would like to meet you today to give it the last touch. She is trained in hand to hand combat and use of small arms. So, if you want to improve you style you can ask her. She will also give you your first payment. Until next time.

Berengar Hahn CEO of Lehr Securities

Felicia groaned. She supposed his apologies was genuine. She was just a bit frustrated it had to be this morning. Nevertheless she got up and went through her morning routine. She browsed through the list of new equipment her boss had given her the last time he wrote her. An armour and a pistol called Laspistol with two firing modes appealed to her. She wrote her employer a mail stating her needs for improvements. She also called Roxy's psychologist to drop her by when she got to her 'normal' work. Thankfully he agreed to accept her earlier than agreed upon. While preparing mentally for work she mused what happened to her foe from last night.

…

Somewhere else

Peter woke up. He still felt a bit sore after the battle last night. But at least he got some good pictures for the Bugle out of it. He walked into the small kitchen and sat in a chair and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He saw his wife approaching him, looking quiet furious.

"How dare he?" She shouted and gave him the, as he suspected, newest edition of the Daily Bugle newspaper.

" **Spiderman interrupted a security check. The menace strikes again!"** Read the headline. Peter got interested enough to read the article.

"Yesterday the Spiderman menace stroked again. This time he interrupted a field test of a new security check invented by Lehr Securities, a German company with a worldwide network of clients. What this check was or who this vigilant encountered announced Lehr Securities not. In an exclusive interview with the CEO of said company we got some interesting insides. 'Even with the unplanned event of Spiderman's intrusion the new system was a complete success. However, I have a direct advice for Spiderman. While I appreciate your deeds normally if you ever try something like yesterday ever again I will first tell the world your secret and then hunt you down." Finally, someone shows this vigilante the right side of the law…" Unimportant rants followed which Peter skipped. Under the headline was shown a picture of him getting hold down by Dragonsbane.

"Tell me this isn't true, Peter. I know you but this seems a little bit over JJ's standards in regard of accuracy. I mean an exclusive interview?" MJ begged. Peter sighed and put the newspaper on the table.

"Well, I was there. At first, I thought it was just another burglary. I should have been suspicious when someone on the police radios told the cops to stand down. Anyways, I swung to the Golden Tooth jewellery store and found there Dragonsbane trying to steal some valuables." He explained.

"You mean this chick who beats you up all the time you meet?" MJ interrupted him chuckling making him groan in frusration.

"Yeah. So, I tried to stop her but the security system was too tight. So we went up to the roof to get more space. Eventually she beat me to the ground and then suddenly a lot of guns were pointed at us. Then a man emerged and sent me away although he seemed to know Dragonsbane." He finished his explanation. MJ looked at him understanding and hugged him.

"It's going to be fine Tiger. By the way I heard of this amazing new smoothie place which will open up tomorrow with a great party, I think it was called the Fruity Music Bar or something like this. Want to go?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, if my job doesn't get in the way." He answered.

…

Felicia stood before her new bar after having dropped of Roxy by her psychologist (1). It didn't look like much. Just a regular looking clinker building with a Neon sign reading 'Frutti Music Bar'. If she had understood correctly her bar was on the ground floor of the building. She then entered the building through the main door and found herself in a surprisingly large open space. There were several tables with four stools each. In the wall to her left was a small closet with several equipment used for a show. Felicia assumed this was the stage for a band. She would have to talk to any possible band to keep the noise down to a minimum. While she could wear her headphones countering sonic waves these were extremely uncomfortable to wear outside of Bloom's body. But she suspected a compromise was possible. On the opposite wall was a counter with a lot of different bottles in a large shelf. Behind the counter stood a brunette. Her hear fell in locks. She wore glasses, grey jeans, a grey shirt and a friendly smile. Felicia smiled at her too and went to greet her.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. I am Felicia and you are miss?" Felicia introduced herself. Although it was probably unnecessary since her new 'employee' was part of the same organization as she was.

"Nice to meet you too. Please just call me Maria. So, what do you think of this bar?" Maria asked in an almost accent free English.

"Well, it's nice but we might have to do something of the noise produced by a band. I don't react that well to loud noise." Felicia replied scratching the back of her head. Maria nodded in understanding.

"Yeah Berengar told me about your special value to our cooperation and the downsides coming with it." She said with a knowing smile.

' _Did you hear that Bloom? Seems our boss had told everyone.'_ Felicia shouted mentally.

' _ **Relax she seems nice enough. Besides I think she has something to say about this.'**_ Bloom replied soothingly.

"Don't worry he just told the persons he trust much." Maria proclaimed.

"So how can an agent undercover know about this then?" Felicia asked.

"First, I am part of the directorate of Lehr Securities and a founding member. Second, I know him since school." She told her with a little bit nostalgic tone.

"No way, you will so tell me later." Felicia chuckled. This made Maria chuckle as well until she sighed and became serious again.

"I think it is time to show you your office and if you wish to improve your skills we could use the attached gym and shooting range. I will of course show you both of them" She said and went to the shelf and pulled a bottle out of the shelf. Then she planted her hand on a hidden scanner. A door behind the shelf opened and gave way to a stairway leading up. Felicia followed Maria up and found herself in a hallway leading in two directions. Maria walked first to the left. They entered a nice office with a big table and a comfortable looking office chair right before a window front with a sliding door. The other walls were stuffed with currently empty bookcases. The complete office was held in a warm black with some red streaks fitting the colour of her suit.

' _ **Nice office if I may say so myself.'**_ Bloom told her.

' _Yeah. Considering I am just beginning this is really nice. In other companies I had to work years for an office like this. '_ Felicia thought back. Maria then led her through the corridor to a changing room. Two doors led in separated rooms one in a hall with a big mat the other led to a shooting range.

"Thanks for the tour Maria." Felicia thanked.

"No problem 'boss' if you need anything just tell me." Maria answered with a small smile. Felicia shuck her head and went to her office to sit in her chair to enjoy the view.

The next day evening

Peter was surprised of this new bar. It was roomy but remained cosy somehow. It also seemed the bar was opened for ages. The barwoman was also pretty nice but was a little shy at first. He enjoyed a smoothie at the bar when someone approached him. He turned his head to see a woman in a black elegant dress with green eyes lean over the bar counter. But what shocked him most was her platinum blond hair. He only knew one woman with such a hair colour.

"Hey Cat." He mutered.

"Hey Spider. Long time no see." She replied with slight anger.

"Didn't expect you to be here." He said.

"I have every reason to be here. But what about you? I thought your job went into the evening and you have a wife." She growled speaking the word wife with such poison in her voice it could kill an elephant herd.

"She dragged me here. Said something about an amazing place. Didn't expect to run into you though. So, what brings this sexy cat lady here." He asked with a smirk.

"This is my place. Why wouldn't I be here at its opening?" Felicia replied with a smirk. He chuckled.

"Seriously, did you kill it's former owner or what? " He asked her.

"No. A new friend gave it to me." She said and went away. Peter returned to his drink. He hoped she wouldn't do something stupid.

In some time there will be an addition regarding this in a separated story if so requested. Any other requests will also be published there.

* * *

AN

Here we are again. I had this lieinh around for sometime already but hadn't time to edit it. It probably has still many errors in it so I would appreate it if someone would help me with it. Anyway until next time.


End file.
